Kerri
The Kerri, along with the Tsune are the main race of the Eastern Islands. As opposed to their warm-blooded brothers, the Tsune, they are a lizard-like race who enjoy a zen-like existence of joy. They are not as concerned with honor as Tsune are, but they are very respectful of their wishes, so long as the Tsune do not attempt to force their own believes onto them. Being cold blooded, they remain on the islands more out of convenience rather than a fear of an outside world. Physiology Kerri are a lizard-like race and as such they are built like a standard reptile. They are not fond of cold areas and prefer to stay in the sub tropical climates of the eastern islands. Their scales are usually very hard, acting as a type of natural armor for them. Like the Tsune, they are bipedal and portray more emotion in their body language than in their face. The Kerri are a very swift race as well and have a very good sense of natural camoflauge. Their scale colors vary wildly as well, as there is no uniform gene for their colors and often times two different colors mating will result in a mixed color breed. The colors of the scales represent nothing to the Kerri and they usually do not care what their color is. While omnivorous, they prefer to eat fish and fruit compared to other food available to them. Kerri do not have powerful eyesight nore do they have a particularly good sense of hearing either. Their sense of smell is about average when compared to the Tsune, but their sense of taste is their strongest functions. They are constantly flicking their tongues out, 'tasting the air' as they call it and are able to discern their surroundings just by flicking their tongues around. Due to their poor hearing, they also 'hear' via vibrations in the air as well. It is similar to the way a deaf person would read lips. Culture Due to the differences between each clan of Kerri, there are a few minor differences, but the basic culture remains the same through the entire race. Kerri are a very easy-going species, almost to the point of seeming apathetic to most other races. Despite this, they do have their loyal streaks and can be territorial if provoked. They have made it clear that if the main continent does not cease its constant attempts to gain access to the resources of the islands, they will assist the Tsune in defending their homeland. While they could care less what other races do provided they aren't actively trying to take over their homeland, they do possess a loyal streak for the Tsune, sometimes to the point where it may seem as though the Kerri are subserviant to the Tsune. This is not the case, as the two are actually equals in almost every regard of society, but the laid-back and helpful attitudes of the Kerri often make it seem as though they are servants to the Tsune. Kerri can be territorial if provoked and while they are not as easily upset as the Tsune, they have been known to be far more sadistic and wrathful. One legend in particular tells of a foreigner who continually trod upon a Kerri's tail without apologizing or thinking anything of it. This continued until the day the Kerri could stand it no longer and ended up crushing the foreigner under a landside, before walking over it several times, saying that all was forgiven.